Be mine again?
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: When Yuki breaks up with Shuichi, he moves to America for two years, but when he comes back? Does that also mean he goes back to Yuki? Or will Yuki honestly be surprised with the boyfriend that Shuichi brought back with him? ShuxYuki, ShuxOC
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

[{[A/N: I was reading some Gravi fics and I suddenly got this sudden urge to write one!! BWAHAHA! Damn im evil! Enjoy x3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI

Rated: T because I said so damnit!

Xxx  
"Babe…babe, time to get up!" A some-what deep voice said. Shuichi groaned as he heard the voice again say, "Baby the airplanes landed." And with those words Shuichi shot up and looked around groggily. He turned to his smiling black-haired, green-eyed boyfriend who was currently chuckling at the disoriented man.

"Light? We landed?" the former pink-haired boy asked. And when his boyfriend gave a nod, Shuichi quickly unbuckled, grabbed his luggage, and scurried off of the airplane all the while his boyfriend laughing at him.

"Light!!"a pouting Shuichi groaned out. "You're so mean!" he pouted again as Light chuckled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's pouting lips. "You know I love you." Light said and pulled Shuichi into a hug.

Shuichi pouted again but couldn't help but smile at him. "I know!" He grinned and then walked off towards the direction of a tall blonde man holding a rifle in one hand and a sign that said, 'Shuichi Shindou get your butt over here.'

The once pink-haired teenager laughed as he bounded over to K. Shuichi's hair was now a deep maroon, after having dyed it black at least seven times, it had stayed dark and it had grown longer now. It stopped at about his chin. His hair flowed over his right eye and down the right side of his face, covering it completely.

Even the boy's attitude had changed. Instead of being bouncy and happy all the time, he was now laid back and mysterious.

The cause of this change you ask? Shuichi had taken a break from Bad Luck and had quite suddenly moved to America for two years. There he met Light, who was also Japanese, and Aiden, his new best friend. And there was where he finally realized that Yuki would never love him back and that it was now time, to move on.

You see, Shuichi had moved to America after Yuki had broken up with him. Living in Japan had nearly tore him apart because everywhere he looked, he saw Yuki's novels in a window store, or Yuki on a TV screen, or some random place Yuki had taken him on a date.

Yuki. _'Damnit…even when I have an incredible sexy boyfriend who cares very deeply about me…I still think about him, even when I have moved on, I still think about him, and even…even when it's been two years, I still think about him…why?'_ Shuichi thought sadly as he made his way over to the limo that K had brought them to.

"K-San, how is everyone? Were they surprised that I left?" Shuichi asked. His voice had gotten a lot deeper, K noted and then smiled answering, "Everyone is good. Suguru-Kun has finally gotten together with Hiro-Kun after Hiro and Ayaka-Chan broke up."

K paused and turned to the driver saying, "N-G" and then turned back to Shuichi and smiled, "Surprised? Not really, more surprised that you lasted a week when you broke up with Yuki-San, much less a month before you finally got up and left. Plus the fact that everyone knew that Bad Luck needed a break, just how long a break, was everyone's real question."

"Hmm…" Shuichi thought and then turned to Light. "K-San this is Light Mikihiro, my boyfriend." Shuichi blushed as he said, 'boyfriend', "Light, this is K, my manager." Shuichi finished.

K nodded at Light which was in turn given a nod. K cocked his head in Shuichi's direction gave him a look, "Moved on from him, ne?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Shuichi's face hardened slightly as he gave a curt nod. "Yes, K. I've moved on from Yuki."

K winced slightly then hid it by showing a sad smile. "Well, we're here. I'm sure that everyone will be glad to see you again." K said as the three of them walked out and headed inside of the N-G building.

Xxx

"SHUUUU-CHAANN!!" a voice cried out and immediately as Shuichi walked into the building he was tackled.

"Ah, Sakuma-San! How have you been lately?" the disoriented man asked as he tried, TRIED, to get the six-year old like man to get off of him. "Shuu-Chan! You sound so grown up! Ryu-Chan and Kuma-Chan doesn't like it! We miss the old Shu-Chan!" Ryuichi said, holding up Kumagoro.

Shuichi smiled, "Gomen Nasai, Ryuichi-San. It's just that in America I have…some-what…matured." The maroon-haired man smiled then feeling guilty, he leaned forward and gave Ryuichi a hug. "But it's good to see you, Ryuichi-San." He said and then taking Light's hand he walked towards the elevator.

Xxx

TOTALLY BAD GRAMMER! I SWEAR! There will be better grammer in this story! AHHH! Like in the later chapters! GOMEN! It's just that I really, really wanted to put up a Gravi fic, because, hello! every yaoi writer needs to at least read or write a Gravi fic! So I wanted to write one, because believe me I have read many, many Gravi fics! So Gomen about the bad grammer! This is a multi-shot! Obviously! Lolz I will be ending Foxes from Heaven in a month! Next chappy for Smile will be up before my bday in Feb., and the next chappy for this fic will be up before March, sooo…yeah…hope you enjoyed and stay tuned! ~~Rain-Chan~~


	2. He's Here?

Disclaimer: no I do not own Gravitation. For when Gravitation came out I was about 7 years old and had no idea what the hell Yaoi was anyway.

[{[A/N: I know I said that the next chapter for this fic wasn't gonna be out till March 2010 but last night I had a sudden urging (not like that) to just write! So this is what happened because of that -_-' enjoy x3! Also this is dedicated to Yaoifangirl89 because this chapter is basically the whole entire reason why they broke up so this goes out to you! ^_^]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI AND OVER USAGE OF BASTERDNESS AND SIGHS

Rated: T because I want it to be, got a prob?

Xxx

Yuki growled '_Two years…two years after the biggest mistake of my life. I had the perfect person to love me and…and I dissed him, broke up with him, broke his heart, and kicked him out over something so petty…Love…love just doesn't come easy to me._' Yuki thought and sighed as he remembered what had happened that soulful day.

_Flashback_

"_Yuki! Guess what!?" The back-then overactive pink haired teen nearly shouted, coming into Yuki's study. _

"_Go away, brat." Eiri had immediately said on habit. "I have a deadline due tomorrow and I still have seven chapters to do. Seven looong chapters, so get out and let me work." Eiri said, not even bothering to turn around, his hands still on the keyboard typing. _

_Shuichi pouted, "But Yuki! It's important!" the teen whined. Eiri growled, "Leave me alone, brat!" his face scrunching up as he leaned towards the computer screen, hoping that his lover would get the point._

_Shuichi frowned, usually by now he would have already backed out of the study and gave his lover some space but he insisted this time, trying again. _

"_Please, Yuki?" he asked quietly. Eiri had had it, he quickly stood up, making his chair fall backwards. _

"_What the fuck do you have to say that is so fucking important, that I have to get up and stop my work to you!?" His usual cool demeanor gone now._

_Shuichi's eyes were wide as he backed up a couple of steps and whimpered, 'I-I just wanted t-to tell you th-that the song that I wrote f-for you hit number one on the-the song ch-charts." The young boy stuttered._

_Yuki growled, "You fucking interrupted me for that!? I'm surprised that it even hit the 50's! your lyrics suck, your singing is even worse, and the fact that those lyrics were for me makes my reputation bad. Dating you makes my reputation bad! No, not even that! Just YOU. Your annoying, tiring, obsessive, and loud! I wish you would just fucking die already!" Now Yuki was exaggerating but he was frustrated._

_His editor kept bothering for him to finish by his deadline and he was just so frustrated that he finally let it out by taking it out on poor Shuichi._

_Shuichi's eyes were filled with hurt and sadness, "If you didn't like me, much less love me, then why did you let me stay here?" Shuichi asked quietly. _

_The novelist was taken aback but then shook it off replying nonchalantly, _

"_Pity." _

_That was when the singer broke down, crying. _

_He whimpered, whispering, "All my happiness…was based on false feelings…on a lie." _

_Yuki winced then said, "Yeah, well, tough luck, brat." Shuichi growled and before Yuki knew it he had a red hand print across his right cheek and a stinging feeling on his face. _

"_Bastard!" Shuichi yelledand then cried even more when Yuki just shrugged. "Fine then…whatever you want, Eiri." Shuichi said, using Yuki's first name. "Good-bye." He whispered and then turning around he stumbled towards the front door of Yuki's apartment._

_Yuki growled, a sudden feeling of anger settling over him. "You don't leave, brat! I kick YOU out! I'm the only one who can break up with you!" The golden-eyed man nearly yelled, as he picked up the light boy, opened the door and threw him out._

"_See ya, brat! If you want your shit, come by tomorrow. If you don't its going into the trash." Yuki slammed the door, cutting off the sight of the broken hearted Shuichi, sitting on the carpet, crying._

_End Flashback_

Yuki growled, 'Why did I do that? And even after, that novel that I wrote was the worst one!' Yuki sighed, got up from his desk, and walked into the living room. He plopped down on the couch, leaned over, and grabbed the remote.

The TV was loud as the news came on, "Live, incoming news now with Kimiko-Chan!" On the screen a young looking girl with purple hair, in her twenties was speaking into a mic. "Hello everyone! I'm Kimiko and I'm here at N-G, the world known Music Company! I'm talking to Shuichi Shindou, the lead singer of Bad Luck. He's just come back from America, from his two year tour and now he's come back to stay with Bad Luck!"

Turning to a marooned-haired man the girl asked, "So Shindou-San how does it feel to be back in Japan?" she leaned the black mic towards the man as he replied, "It feels good, Kimiko-Chan. America was wonderful, yes, but nothing is like coming back home and seeing everyone. I've really missed this place."

The young lady grinned and then asked, "How do you feel about seeing your ex-lover, Eiri Yuki? Is there anything you'd want to say to him?" When she leaned the mic back to Shuichi, Yuki noticed his face was more hardened then before.

"If, in fact, I do happen to see him again I think I would thank him. For teaching me to not be so needy. I would also thank him because if he hadn't broken up with me I would have never met my current boyfriend. So if you're watching this Yuki-San, thank you."

Eiri's eyes were glued to the screen. This hot man was his overactive, bouncy, ex-lover?

On screen Kimiko grinned, "This is Kimiko with Shuichi Shindou. Back to you Hikari-San." Yuki quickly turned off the TV and leaned back.

'He's…thanking me? Boyfriend? He has a new lover?' Yuki sighed it's not like it wasn't to be expected, he was bound to get a new one…

I mean, he was the one who had broken his heart and kicked him out in the first place. Yuki growled, silence settling over the apartment. 'It's too quiet here…'

Yuki jumped up unceremoniously as the sudden ringing of his phone broke the silence. Eiri growled again and got up, walking towards the kitchen.

Picking up the ringing phone he sneered into it, "Hello?"

"Eiri." A calm voice replied.

"Touma. What do you want?" Yuki asked into it now suddenly in a worse mood than before.

"Don't greet me like that. I need you to come down to N-G." Touma said, Yuki could just feel the grin on the other side of the phone.

"Why should I?" he asked coldly and Touma chuckled.

"It's a surprise and it's not Shindou-Kun. Just come down." Yuki sighed at the mention of Shuici and then gave in after thinking it over.

"Fine. I'll be down in 15 minutes." With that he slammed the phone down and walked towards his room to get his jacket and car keys.

Xxx

WHOOAA! Can you feel the tension there?? Lolz well to Yaoifangirl I hoped you liked it much! There will be so much tension in the next chappy! Plus thank you to everyone who had reviewed, alerted, and favorite it really has meant a lot to me! Soo stay tuned everyone!

~~Rain-Chan~~_  
_


	3. AN: VERY IMPORTANT

**[{[A/N: Hey you guys! It's Rain-Chan! I'm currently working on the next chapter for this but it may take a while because I so many papers and things to do plus I have five ongoing stories at the moment so I won't be able to update as much as possible. Gomen Nasai. My next update shall be around April/May. I still love this story and I'm not giving it away for adoption or discontinuing it. Please bear with me till I can get my hands to the keyboard and the ideas rolling again. I love you guys forever! Thank you! And again Gomen ne.**

**~~Rain-Chan~~]}]**


	4. Fucked To Meet You

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Sad day. T-T

[{[A/N: Hey you guys. Well I haven't written in the longest time. Well not for this story anyway. So I just decided today (actually I decided a long time ago but never did anything about it till today) to finally update this story. XD Hope you enjoy and thanks for checking up on this story. I'm very happy. So enjoy X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH

Rated: T because I said so. Got a prob?

Xxx

To say that Eiri was pissed was an understatement. He, at the moment, was beyond mad. For the last thing he wanted to do when he entered the N-G building was meet Shuichi's lover. Not only did he have a full plan to avoid Shuichi but also his new boyfriend and what's the first thing that happens?

He runs into both of them! At the same time! What the hell! Eiri nodded at Shuichi who quickly whispered something to his new lover and he nodded back before he went down the hallway towards Bad Luck's recording room.

Eiri groaned in the back of his mind, _'What the hell was that? A nod? What are you apart of the yukaza?'_

This internal fight was going on inside of his head and his conscious was winning, too. Eiri sighed as he waited for the elevator doors to open so he could hurry up and go to the top floor, which was where Touma's office was.

Xxx

'_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? That's all he wanted him for? To fucking tell him to not come around Shuichi? Didn't he already know that he was going to fucking avoid him for the rest of his life? Ugh what the fuck? And what the hell? Why do I keep having these stupid internal fights? And why am I losing against myself?'_

Eiri was more aggravated and pissed off then when he was when he first walked into the building. Which was saying something because he was pretty pissed off a couple of hours ago.

Waiting for the elevator again was hell and he waited impatiently for the elevator to come up to his floor.

_Ding!_

Thank, Hades! Fucking finally! Eiri quickly walked in and pressed the bottom floor button. He needed out of here and he kind of needed it now. He began to tap his foot as it slowly took it's time going down. Are you serious?

_Ding!_

'_Great! It just had to two floors from the bottom one.'_

…

…

'_You have got to be kidding me! I'm not going to ride in this tiny little space with __**him**__!'_

It had to be fate. Life seriously hated Eiri Yuki right now.

'_Why, Hades, are you putting me in a tiny compartment with the man who I am seriously hating because_ _he has my lover? I do not like this man and I doubt he likes me.'_

While Eiri was having another raging battle in his mind he didn't realize that Shuichi's new boyfriend (NOT LOVER) was reaching over to stop the elevator.

And before he knew it Eiri was jolted from his thoughts and he saw Light gazing at him with narrowed eyes.

"While he is here don't fucking touch, don't look at him, don't say his name, don't talk to him, don't even think about him! Because if you fucking do I will jack you up so bad nobody will even recognize you.

He is mine and I will not allow anybody to get him. Do you understand me, Eiri Yuki? Yes, I know all about you. From what Shu-Chan has told me and from my own personal study of you. So if I didn't say it clearly earlier, fuck off him!"

Eiri glared at him and pushed the start button to get the compartment going again.

_Ding!_

The doors opened at the bottom floor and Eiri saw Shuichi waiting outside of the doors for his new boyfriend. Light came up to him, hugged him, and kissed him deeply. All the while keeping eye contact with Eiri.

'_Ah, hell no! The boy wants a war. Fine, he'll get it.'_ And with that final thought Eiri stomped out of the N-G Building.

Xxx

Lol I know it's short and yeah there's some colorful language in there. Sorry about all that, hehe. But it's an update. So hopefully I'll get another update up soon. Though I can't promise a date, just keep in there for me. I'm not dead and I hope you still enjoy this story =) Thanks.

~~Rain-Chan~~


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Short Author's Note, guise.

Well, first off… Hello. It's been awhile. Things have happened. Grammar has improved, thanks to Homestuck, by the way. Author has changed, etc. Um, well. Let's see…where do I begin? Right, well… Addressing many of the reviews on how my writing was or the pairings that I wrote about, you do have to understand that these stories were written…like, three years ago.

Grammar was shit and even though I was a pretty good writer, it still sucked. Moving on to something adjacent to this point, I've been thinking of rewriting a lot of my stories. Uhhh, it is just because I find that my old stories do suck shit and I feel the need to redeem myself.

Upon that, I find myself trying to decide which stories to rewrite. It would be great for some input if I still have any fans out there. Which, I doubt because I haven't updated anything in…two years?

Ahahaha~ What junior, senior, and college do to you, mayne. Anyway, shoot me a PM or a review or something. That'd be great. For all you Tumblrs out there, you can contact me through my RP blog: .com. Cool beans.

~Rain-Chan


End file.
